themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny
Jenny is the 4th song on the album All Hail West Texas. Lyrics you roared into the driveway of our southwestern ranch-style house on a new Kawasaki, all yellow and black fresh out of the showroom. our house faced west, so the big orange sun positioned at your back, lit up your magnificent silhouette. how much better? how much better can my life get? 900 cubic centimeters of raw whining power. no outstanding warrants for my arrest. whoa-whoa. whoa whoa. the pirate's life for me. I hopped on back of the bike, wrapped my arms around you. and I sank my face into your hair. and then I inhaled as deeply as I possibly could. you were as sweet and delicious as the warm desert air. and you pointed your headlamp toward the horizon, we were the one thing in the galaxy god didn't have his eyes on. 900 cc's of raw whining power, no outstanding warrants for my arrest. hi diddle dee dee. god damn! the pirate's life for me! Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-08 - WNUR Session - Evanston, IL *2002-03-10 - The Green Room - Iowa City, IA *2002-03-11 - The M-Shop - Ames, IA *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-09 - Radio Na Life Session - Dublin, Ireland *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-04-06 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2006-07-29 - Pitchfork Music Festival - Union Park - Chicago, IL *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-02-26 - Planned Parenthood Rally - Foley Square - New York, NY *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-09 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-27 - New Brooklyn Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France Category:All Hail West Texas songs Category:All Hail West Texas (Remastered) songs